Tied Together With a Smile
by Ren Kayashima
Summary: Christmas at the Rossi household is sure to be interesting when Garcia is left to decorate. Garcia/Rossi Friendship Written for  Pick a Pair challenge in the Country Song forum


Author: Ren Kayashima

Genre: Romance

Rating: K

Disclaimer: Alas my top secret mission to steal the rights to Criminal Minds failed. At the last minute my repel line broke and I was arrested for trespassing on ABC ground. If you would like to help me with bail money…

0o0o0o0

December 18, 2009

It was a rare day off for the BAU, and everyone was in a festive mood. Everyone had invaded David Rossi's home to get the house ready for the Christmas holiday to come. Dave wasn't entirely happy about it, but Garcia was determined to change that.

Garcia pranced around the living room in her normal holiday get up of red pumps, a deep red dress, and her hair had a combination of red and green streaks. A new pair of holiday themed glasses rested at the edge of her nose, and she held silvery tinsel in her hand. Occasionally she would throw little strands on the large fir tree in the corner of Dave's living room.

Dave came into the room and looked darkly at the tree. He wasn't big on holiday celebrations taking place in his home. A charity event at a fancy hotel was more his speed. At least Charity events gave him a chance to dress to the nines. Mostly, the man dreaded the clean up to come after Christmas passed.

The rest of the team had been given various instructions to get some shopping done while Penelope Garcia worked her magic on the interior of Rossi's humble abode. "You really go all out don't you?" Rossi asked as he took a seat on his large, comfortable, couch. He was dressed simply in heavy jeans and a dark sweater.

"Of course," Garcia chirped. She looked at the tree and checked to make sure that everything was even. A decorated tree with bald spots only added bad juju to the festivities. Penelope would not allow bad juju to raid on her parade. It just would not happen. "You know, I've always liked Christmas the most. I think the colors are awesome. They're so bright and happy."

Dave shook silently as he suppressed a laugh. At first, he wasn't sure how he felt about the great Penelope Garcia. Now, he saw her for what she really was. She was the light of the BAU. She brought joy and cheer to every member's life after all the horrors they faced. If anyone could make this holiday grand and happy, it would be Penelope.

"I see that look you're giving me David Rossi," Garcia said stubbornly. "Now, come help me get your Christmas lights untangled."

Garcia picked up the large clump of twinkling lights and held it out to the senior agent. She wasn't even sure the plug was visible with the ball.

Rossi pushed himself out of his seat and walked over to his favorite technical analyst. "Do you know how long it's been since I used these?" he asked. The last time was when his family came to visit him and that was at least three years ago.

"I don't even want to hazard a guess," Garcia grunted knowing very well that Rossi was probably a recently converted Grinch. She carefully began picking at the lights while Dave patiently held the bundle. Penelope had to shove her hand into the mass to find an end point, but stopped when she couldn't pull her hand free.

"Why did you stop?" Dave asked.

"My hands are stuck," Garcia said. "I think a couple of lights got caught in my bracelets."

"Jesus Garcia, don't you know you're supposed to take those kinds things off before you work on something like this?" Rossi sighed. "Hang on; let me see what I can do to free you."

Dave pulled his hands away from the ball of lights and Garcia's hand fell by the weight. "Wow, these are heavier when I can't actually grab them," Garcia stated.

Dave rolled his eyes. "Hold on," he said reassuringly as he pulled his FBI ring off and set it down on the coffee table. "Let's see if I can get you free."

Rossi dug a hand into the mess and started to carefully pull the lights away from Garcia's many accessories. This is why he thought woman put too much thought into their wardrobe. Who needed ten different styles of bangles anyway? "How much jewelry do you even wear?" Dave asked as he freed the second bracelet.

"A lot," Garcia answered. She narrowed her eyes at the look Dave gave her. "You have to accessorize right David Rossi."

Dave was about to pull his hand out when his sleeve got caught on piece of exposed wire. He knew he should have gotten new lights. Dave couldn't even manage to wedge a second hand in to free himself. How was he going to help Garcia with her current predicament?

Garcia started to laugh when she realized that the senior agent was in the same situation that she was in. "It looks like we're stuck together until someone else from the team shows up with the rest of the decorations I put on hold at Sears."

"There's more?" Dave asked as his eyes popped out of his head. He started to wonder if his house would ever be the same. He smiled after a moment. "Well at least we're tied together with a smile on our faces. I could be worse; Hotch could be here instead of me."

Garcia giggled and the two of them moved over to the couch to sit. "Somehow, I think even this would make him laugh."

0o0o0o0

Author's Note: A little fluff. I hope you like this little tidbit. It was written for a forum challenge in the Country Song Prompts area. It was just an idea I got. Drop me a review letting me know what you think.

Ren


End file.
